sgtngfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter Four: "What We See'd In The Seeder!"
Jayden Kells - February 15, 2014 02:14 AM (GMT) ON ODA 2525 Equipment Room, USS Sovereign Some wedding reception this was! Jayden glanced at Brian with a grin, realizing that this was just part of being on a ship, of being caught in the circumstances they were in, and if nothing else, it would make the day all the more memorable than just sitting around eating cake or dancing to Country music! She only prayed that the memories stayed good ones. After suiting up she grabbed her pack and checked it over, hoping that she wouldn't have to use it. "Any indication that there is anything alive over there?" she asked no one in particular, "besides amoebas and bacteria, of course!" She grinned, although she realized that even those little things could be trouble, sometimes worse than big things, since they were harder to detect and ofter harder to fight. Of course, as long as they were properly geared up they should be safe, right? OFF OPEN TAG William Maxwell - February 17, 2014 10:21 PM (GMT) On USS Sovereign - Bridge, Deck One Colonel William Maxwell Captain Tanith Logan William looked over to the Chief Science Officer, why does he forget the names? Nonetheless, he remembered her request, "Well you better get to it, as long as Mr. Scott is okay with it." He told her before smiling, "Besides, everyone's got to have some candy every now and then. And right now, that Seeder ship is absolutely full of it." He winked. Logan sighed as he seated himself into his station after relieving the helm officer, who had bugged him about this sensor reading long ago while the wedding was going on. He flipped a few switches and zoomed out to maximum range of the sensors. Suddenly he frowned when an anomalous blue trail just on the outer edge of their sensors showed up. He tapped the screen, thinking it was another glitch but the trail began to move closer. Correction, it was more of a blue blip with a tail behind it. "Well, this is interesting." Logan thought loudly. William walked over to take a look, "What is?" Logan pointed at the blip. "Got something that just reached the outer edge of our sensors. It's heading our way but slowly. I think it's in hyperspace..." Will shook his head, "Can't be. We don't have anything capable of detecting something in hyperspace. Unless we had some sort of control device like the Wraith did but unless you found one floating around in space, there's no way we'd be detecting that." Logan nodded his head, "I know what you mean but, it's definitely faster than light technology. It's even slower than the crappiest hyperdrives I can think of." "Like the Tel'tak?" William asked. Logan shrugged his shoulders, "Meh...maybe. I just know its slow, but definitely faster than light. And we can see it." Will sighed, "Well, we are in a galaxy that we have absolutely no clue of. So who knows what is out there and what that is. It's either a giant space organism, or a ship. And quite frankly, I prefer ship over a space organism." Logan grinned, "Like the planet killer from the original series," He smirked and chuckled. William bopped him upside the head, "Don't even think of it. That's the last fraking alien I want to see in space. If it's a ship, and hostile, we can fight it." Logan shrugged, "We can fight a planet killer just as easy too...just shove a nuke or two down it's throat." Will glared at him, "And what if that don't work?" Logan blinked, "Umm...pray to god that Tools thinks up of something?" He asked with a small smirk. Will s hook his head, "I swear to god, Logan. If we had a shrink, I'd have you going to one for a month." "Better make it a year." Logan chuckled. OFF Tag: McRae; Open Leonard Apcaz - February 17, 2014 11:15 PM (GMT) On Will looked to Tools, "See if you can establish some sort of link with the ship, provide it some power from our own, otherwise send an engineering team after Powers and have them hook up back up generators." Will looks at them both, "I want this to go as smoothly as possible. I am enjoying the fact that we have an opportunity to snag, tag and bag a gate, but there is a reason why this ship is here and not doing its job. Either too many hits from flying debris, whatever they may be, asteroids or whatever. Or it was disabled by an unknown race. In which case, be cautious, be careful, and make sure your engineers don't trip some sort of auto pilot and send the ship back on its course, because if we can't track the ship, we won't see your team or Powers' again, and I really don't want that to happen. Clear?" Will asked before summing it up. "It should be doable, it will mean losing generators on board the ship, so less lights in the hallways, no showers or running water, no elevators. I'll keep essentials online, but we wont be in it for a prolonged fight." Tools was already running calculations through his head, though very slowly. "I guess I'll need a few cups of coffee first though." He turned to the attractive blond officer. "If you're more sober than I am, I'll be happy to have you." Meeting Snow in the hallways with a big, steaming cup of black goop he smiled. "I knew marines made good servants." He teased as he smelled the nasty brew. "Marine sludge, just the way I like it." He commented and took a good swig. "Nasty and rough, good jop Corporal." He slapped the man on the shoulder and made his way out. Back in Engineering and 2 more cups of coffee further, Tools was looking at the schematics for the Destiny-class ship. "I can only assume the seeders work on the same basic tech. If so, we plug in the 2 generators here." he pointed to the central distribution node, "and allow it to power up, it might not be enough for engines to start working, but it should be enough to activate the computer and get a sense for navigation. After that, we tag a gate, have it beamed out, and draw as much data from the computers as we can..." he offered to McRae, waiting for a reply. Tag Mcrae Derek Snow - February 20, 2014 03:26 AM (GMT) -ON- USS Sovereign, ODA 2525 Equipment Room Cpl. Derek "Cowboy" Snow "Well Mrs. Coffin we just don't know. I mean initial scans turned up nil. Just in case though were going over first to confirm that before we let the egg heads go free range on that thing. Last time we let them have their way...well, I ended up in an old dude and your hubby had a chest." He smirked as he turned away, cocking the 870. "Dang...I should've eaten that cake when I had the chance," he muttered as he walked by and took a seat. Now it was time for pre-mission jitters and the usual bit. He sheathed the weapon, going over his MP5A5 once more briefly before securing it and then checking his K-Bar. More so just moving for the sake of, keeping his mind occupied with little things here and there. -OFF- Tags: Kells David Pinder - February 20, 2014 04:15 AM (GMT) ----Flt Lt Jessica McRae---- ----Bridge/Engineering---- ----USS Sovereign---- With the permission to help, Jess gave a smile that was wider than a mile. "Thank you sirs." She had to stop herself from doing a little dance in the middle of the bridge. After her and Tools left the bridge, Jess make a quick stop off at her quarters to grab her tablet. Now in Engineering, she looked over the schematics Tools brought up. "It's safe to assume they use similar systems. Both the -004 and -007 were built to work together." Jess began tapping a few buttons on her tablet and brought up a report. "Based on this report from Dr Rush and other from his team, internally as well as externally they were very similar." She began skimming it for any technical information that would be helpful, when a thought crossed her mind. "I'm thinking, once Captain Powers and his team has secured the beam in point, that when we come in. As good as the ODA are, I don't fancy them blowing a hole in the hull. What do you think?" She asked, watching him trying to sober up. OFF: TAG: Tools Jayden Kells - March 1, 2014 03:40 AM (GMT) -ON- USS Sovereign, ODA 2525 Equipment Room "Well Mrs. Coffin we just don't know. I mean initial scans turned up nil. Just in case though were going over first to confirm that before we let the egg heads go free range on that thing. Last time we let them have their way...well, I ended up in an old dude and your hubby had a chest." He smirked as he turned away, cocking the 870. Jayden grinned widely at the term 'Mrs. Coffin'. It was the first time anyone had really used it and it sounded good! Then he mentioned Brian with boobs and her grin widened. "Yeah, and I had..." Her cheeks turned pink. "Dang...I should've eaten that cake when I had the chance," he muttered as he walked by and took a seat. "Oh, I'm sure there will be some waiting for when we get back." After all, she wasn't done celebrating yet! Probably never would be. Grabbing her pack, she settled into a chair, ready for whatever they were about to encounter. OFF Brian Coffin - April 4, 2014 04:55 AM (GMT) OOC: As requested, doing a wrap up here. Let's just get this done, and iron out whatever other details later. --------------------------------------------------------------------------------- ON What ODA 2525 found on the Ancient vessel was nothing short of a god send: a fully functional stargate. Now, it seemed, getting home was a much more real possibility. It didn't seem possible to do right away, but a stargate was a step in the right direction. The Seeder Ship held other rewards for the crew of the Sovereign, including mountains of data and materials that could prove useful to the engineers and scientists. But, it seemed, the celebration was short-lived. The IBS Vigilant, the Imperial Brotherhood vessel that had followed the Sovereign to this far flung galaxy, arrived, intent on taking the Seeder Ship for their own ends. But the crew of the Sovereign were not about to give up their prize without a fight. They had endured too many trials this far along to be denied now. And a battle that had been a long time in coming finally broke out. In space, the fighters of both ships clashed, the Sovereign's fighter pilots eager to once again prove themselves in battle against their Brotherhood counterparts, while the two warships exchanged shots at each other. Though she was damaged, the Sovereign still was far from weak, and gave just as good as she got, under the watchful eye of the commanders and crew, who knew this ship as their home. The Brotherhood sent it's troops to the Seeder Ship, where the engineers and scientists from the Sovereign worked hard to get what they came for, while the brave men and women of the Sovereign's ODA fought the Brotherhood boarders for every step of the ship. However, the battle began to take it's toll as more of the crew died so far from home, but valiantly doing their duties to their dying breath. As the dust settled, the Vigilant was once more a drifting wreck, its fighters smashed, its boarding parties dead. But the Sovereign was also badly damaged, and once more, the crew was faced with the very real possibility of being stranded again. But the hard work on the Seeder Ship had not been in vain, and it was discovered there was a way to finally get home. The ship's stargate could be properly charged and dialed to reach a gate in the Milky Way Galaxy, but the consequence was that the crew would have to leave their ship behind. It seemed almost unfair, to leave their home just drifting in space to be forgotten, or worse, taken by the surviving Brotherhood forces and re-purposed, and scuttling it seemed just as grave an insult. The Seeder Ship's computer, however, gave an alternative. There was a world, a desolate desert moon, that could house the ship. Better still, the Seeder Ship had another functional stargate. A plan was put into motion to hide the Sovereign on the moon and leave the stargate on it, logging the address for future use. Perhaps one day, when technology and time allowed for it, the USS Sovereign would be found again, and even serve as the start point for exploring this new galaxy properly. The fallen were given their proper remembrance, equipment that could be taken was removed from the Sovereign, and the remaining crew of the ship made their gate trip home. It was a shock indeed at the Stargate Atrium to receive over 1,000 arrivals, but it was replaced with excitement and relief as the crew of the USS Sovereign finally returned home after being lost for two years. Each and every crew member was recognized for their service by their respective branch of service, and were hailed as heroes. Their journey was at an end, but there were still more to be had. And somewhere, in the Tadpole Galaxy, the USS Sovereign remained dormant, waiting to be reactivated. What We See'd in the Seeder! What We See'd in the Seeder!